


Slave

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: This is a re-post, I put it up a while ago, and then took it down but decided to repost itthis is a pretty messed up work, all of the characters are pretty ooc and the topic is really darkWarnings ; non-con, slavery, sex trafficking, abuse
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Slave

Ranmaru had made a name for himself. He was cold, brutal, and one of the heads of a large slave ring. When Ranmaru said something- people listened. And when they didn’t, there were consequences. 

Ranmaru was in a good spot. He lived in a large house, and he had bribed enough corrupt cops that his actions went under the radar. It helped that he didn’t make it a habit to kidnap innocent girls, either. Most of his slaves were worker slaves, usually because they had done something that Ranmaru couldn’t stand, usually more extreme. His most recent sell was a man that had assaulted his wife but had gotten off with nothing more than a slap on the wrist- but his biggest mistake was that Ranmaru was friends with the wife’s brother. 

He kept some of his gathers, as well as one or two that he had actually bought, just as workers around the house. He had enough places to be and enough things to do without worrying about cooking and cleaning. The one kind of slave he didn’t tend to keep around were sex slaves, and that was largely due to Tokiya. Ranmaru had found an actual partner, entirely uninvolved from the ring- up until their relationship had progressed and Tokiya moved in. Tokiya had seemed nervous about the entire thing, but Ranmaru had promised him protection and Tokiya really did love Ranmaru. Ranmaru assured Tokiya that he wouldn’t have let him know about any of his business if he hadn’t loved Tokiya, too. There were certain people that were off limits in the ring, made very, very obvious by certain leaders, and for the most part, people respected that. 

Not to mention that Tokiya had only lived with Ranmaru for a few months before Ranmaru had proposed, and Tokiya had accepted. It had been some time now that Tokiya had been Tokiya Kurosaki. The name itself should have been enough to keep anyone far away from Tokiya. The marriage itself was largely in part to keep Tokiya safe.

Which is why Ranmaru would have been beyond livid when he had found that Tokiya was gone. He would have spent three days reaching out, going to different sales and interrogating different heads, but he wouldn’t find any leads on where Tokiya was, more than likely, being sold. It would have been nearly a week later when Ranmaru would have been at Ren’s house. Ren wasn’t a large part of the ring, but had bought from Ranmaru multiple times before, as well as from others. Ranmaru’s helped Ren before, to break in particularly difficult men and women. Ren seemed to mostly go for the sex slaves, and primarly went for men. Ranmaru still wasn’t feeling right, when Ren would have reached out for assistance, but he couldn’t just ignore his job. 

So he’d sit on the couch, watching Ren with a dark expression. 

“You don’t look right.” Ren would comment, raising an eyebrow. “Is everything alright?”

“Y’ve heard ‘a the don’t touch lists, right?” Ranmaru would say, his voice gruff. Ren would nod. “Had one fuckin’ person on there, and they’re gone. Kinda fuckin’ pissed off.” 

Ren’s eyebrows would draw in. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Yeah, well, ‘m gonna kick someone’s ass when I figure out just who fuckin’ took him, so.” Ranmaru’s jaw would tighten. “Whatever. Where is he?” 

“Right in here. I’ve kept him separated. I don’t know if he’s rebellious as much as he is afraid.” Ren would admit. 

“Poor bastard’s got a right to be. Ya know any backstory?”

“I’m not sure. He’s clearly not experienced in any of this sort of thing. It’s hard to see now- but I’m guessing that he was well taken care of before he was taken.”

Ranmaru would grunt, and he’d walk into the room. “Give me five minutes.” He’d close the door, before finally turning to the boy, cowering in the corner of the room. He’s stripped completely, his hands and ankles bound with rope and a gag in his mouth. Ranmaru doesn’t even take the time to take in the boy’s injuries, the bruises and the cuts, or his dirty tear stained face and messed up hair- because under all of that, _it’s Tokiya._ Ranmaru is torn between going back out to get on Ren or to focus on Tokiya. When Tokiya’s desperate look would fall on Ranmaru and he’d begin a feeble struggle to get to Ranmaru, Ranmaru would choose Tokiya. 

Ranmaru would reach into his pocket, grabbing his pocket knife to cut the ropes on Tokiya’s hands, but before he can cut Tokiya’s ankles, Tokiya is reaching out for him. Ranmaru would close the blade, and while the gag seems to be muting some of the crying, Ranmaru can feel his entire body shake. 

“It’s almost over.” Ranmaru would promise, his voice nothing more than a dark mumble. “You’re gonna be leaving with me.”

Ranmaru would wait for Tokiya to pull back, although it would take a very long few moments for him to do so. Ranmaru would finish cutting the ropes, and would ungag Tokiya, looking him up and down. 

Tokiya’s hair is tangled, and there’s whitish clumps tangling it together. His face is bruised and his jaw a bit swollen. There’s dried cum, almost entirely covering Tokiya’s chest, stomach and legs, and the ropes had left a horrible, nasty burn from his wrists to his elbows and his ankles to his knees. He must have been tied up elsewhere- before Ren. Normally Ren would have cleaned him up, but Ranmaru would guess that Tokiya had been trying to fight him, or run, and that must have been why Ren called Ranmaru. 

“Stay here.” Ranmaru would mumble. “I’m comin’ right back.” 

Tokiya would curl in on himself, but he looks uncomfortable at best, and in pain at worst. Ranmaru would watch him for a second, frowning, before he’d stand and turn. Ren was in the doorframe. It must have been over five minutes. There’s an almost guilty look on Ren’s face. 

“Was he who you were telling me about?” Ren would ask, his voice quiet. “I’m sorry. I had no idea.”

Ranmaru’s face is angry, but it’s a very quiet anger. “Where’d you buy him?”

“I couldn’t tell you off of the top of my head, but I’d be more than happy to give you what information I do have.” Ren would quiet, looking away, and he’d sigh. “I paid a lot of money for him. He was… quite a high bid.” Ranmaru would narrow his eyes. Ren doesn’t even really see the expression as he continues. “I understand I won’t break even in this deal- but would it be too much to ask for a third of what I had bought him for?” Ranmaru’s expression would relax. 

Sure, Ranmaru was never happy to be asked for money- but Ren was making it clear that he knew who Tokiya would be leaving with, and wasn’t stupid enough to try to pull one over on Ranmaru. When Ren would tell Ranmaru the full price, and the price that _Ren_ was asking for, Ranmaru could tell Ren wasn’t fucking with him. Of course Tokiya would go for a lot- there was too much risk to not get a good reward. Ranmaru’s just glad that Ren bought him. 

Ranmaru would take out his phone, to send instructions to one of his underlings to get Ren the money. “I’ll throw in an extra grand if you give me an outfit to send him out in.” Ranmaru was sure Ren would say yes. He had already ordered the extra money. 

When someone crossed Ranmaru, they would regret it. But Ranmaru went the other way, too. If you did good, you got rewarded. It was as easy as that. 

“Of course.” Ren would blink, a bit surprised, but he’d move to his own closet. Most of Ren’s clothes were revealing, but he had clearly made the connection that Tokiya had no experience whatsoever, and he’d be considerate enough to find an outfit that was just a bit more conservative. Tokiya’s hands would shake, just a bit, when he’d take the clothes that Ren would offer him. 

“Thanks.” Ranmaru would say, his voice gruff, and Ren would nod. He’d leave the room, but Ranmaru can almost tell that Ren’s relieved that Ranmaru’s reaction was calmer. Tokiya would get dressed, as quickly as he’s able to move, but Ranmaru would end up helping him, as much as he was able. When Tokiya finally stands to move, he’s limping heavily. Ranmaru would actually set Tokiya over his shoulder, as carefully as he can, and Tokiya would let him. It was still better than walking. Ranmaru would nod on the way out, and Ren would nod back, and Ranmaru would leave, carefully setting Tokiya in the passenger seat of his car. He had more things to do that day, but they could wait. Tokiya was Ranmaru’s first priority, and his second was the fucker who thought he’d get away with this. 

“What happened?” Ranmaru’s voice is quiet. Tokiya would swallow hard. 

“Could… could I wait until we get back?” Tokiya would ask, his voice hoarse and timid. 

Ranmaru would nod, and his hand would move onto Tokiya’s knee. Most of the ride is silent from that point on, until Ranmaru had pulled back into the garage. Tokiya would move, to get out of the car, but by the time Ranmaru had gotten to Tokiya’s side, Tokiya was only just climbing out of the car and there was an obvious pained look on his face. When Ranmaru picks Tokiya up this time, it’s gentler, picking him up bridal style rather than over his shoulder. Tokiya’s arms would wrap loosely around Ranmaru’s neck, burying his head in Ranmaru’s shoulder. Ranmaru would take Tokiya to the bedroom, setting Tokiya on the bed. Ranmaru would have left the room, for just a moment, though he’d lock it on his way out. He had a key to his room- but he wasn’t comfortable leaving Tokiya alone _without_ at least locking the door. He’d only leave because he wanted to bring a water bottle. He’d worry about making sure Tokiya was fed after their discussion- but there was going to be some talking first. When he got back to the room he’d have to go towards the door, to unlace and take off his boots and heavy jacket before he’d go back to the bed. Tokiya seems tense, and uncomfortable, and Ranmaru recognizes the way he’s sitting, not quite flat, and it sends a wave of rage through his chest, strong enough to make him feel sick.

“Move to your side.” Ranmaru would mumble. “It’ll help.” 

Tokiya would take the bottle of water first, when it’s offered, and he’d drink most of it. Ranmaru’s eyebrows would furrow, but Tokiya would finally set down the bottle before he would very slowly lower himself, turning to his side as he does. Ranmaru wouldn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Tokiya, to press him to his chest. The way he’s draped over Tokiya is protective, and the way Tokiya’s hand had settled over Ranmaru’s arm is almost trying to hold Ranmaru to him. 

“What happened, Toki?” Ranmaru’s voice is careful. “I know it’s not gonna be anything you wanna talk about, but I need ‘t know.”

Tokiya would get quiet for a long moment, and Ranmaru can feel how tense Tokiya’s entire body is. Tokiya would swallow hard. “I was led to believe that something happened to you. I had been reached out to by someone claiming to be your equal, a head of your ring, and that he had heard that there was going to be a bust, but that you were meant to be in a certain location and that I was inconspicuous enough to warn you. It was my fault.” Tokiya’s voice would break. “I was stupid. He was just… convincing. And I was terrified of what would happen if he were telling the truth and I wasn’t there. Of course when I had gotten there I was tricked, and they knocked me out.” Tokiya would get quiet for a very long moment, and his grip on Ranmaru’s arm had tightened, just a bit. “I woke up, tied to a stool. It was a… free use situation. It must have gone on for at least a day. After that it was mostly travelling.” Tokiya’s voice would get even quieter, sounding incredibly vulnerable. “They kept talking as if it was your fault that I was stupid enough to fall for their trap. Telling me that it was your fault that I was in the situation. They just… God, it was relentless.” Tokiya would whimper. “Nothing was as bad as the free use, but it was just never ending. And then I was sold. I don’t know what his intentions were, but if they were bad, he hadn’t gotten to them.”

Ranmaru’s hand had moved, his palm over the center of Tokiya’s chest. “How many people were there?” Ranmaru’s voice is deep and dangerous. “During the free use? If y’don’t know, guess. Go ahead and aim high.”

“I don’t know.” Tokiya’s voice is strained. “A hundred? It must have gone on for at least a day straight with no breaks.”

“And the guy who took you? He fucked you, too?” 

Tokiya would wince, and his voice would get really quiet. Ashamed. “Yes.”

“‘M done interrogating you.” Ranmaru’s hand would move, lowering to rub over Tokiya’s stomach. “Let’s just get one thing clear. I’m going to make that fucker pay. You need to remember that you’ve gotta be a suspicious person, Toki. I know you aren’t too trusting, but this is different. Because you’re with me, people are gonna want to hurt you, and they will if you let ‘em. If you’re _ever_ not sure about something, y’call me. Don’t care when it is or where I am. I don’t want you leavin’ the house at all for a while, either.” Ranmaru’s voice is dead serious. Tokiya would curl in on himself, making himself a bit smaller, but he’d nod. Ranmaru would pull him closer. “You need ‘t eat, sleep and take a shower. Whatever order y’wanna do that in.”

“I want to sleep first.” Tokiya would say quietly. “I don’t want to stand just yet.”

“Wake me up when you’re up.” Ranmaru would mutter. Tokiya would make a quiet noise of acknowledgement. 

When Tokiya had finally woken up, he’d lie there for a long time, and then he’d finally turn in Ranmaru’s arms. It’s not comfortable, but he’d work through it. Ranmaru had been asleep, but Tokiya would have pressed himself closer to Ranmaru, his nose pressing against the crook of Ranmaru’s neck. Ranmaru’s hand would slide over Tokiya’s waist and up his back. 

Ranmaru’s voice is a mumble. “Fuck, I’m glad to wake up with you again.” Even as quiet as his voice is, it’s groggy. 

“I am too.” Tokiya would admit quietly. 

“Shower and then eating.” Ranmaru would mutter, almost reminding himself. 

“I might need a shower chair.” Tokiya’s attempt at a joke falls a bit flat, unable to get the correct kind of lightness to his voice, but Ranmaru can at least identify it as an attempt. 

“I’ll help.” Ranmaru would reassure. “‘M not gonna let you eat shit in the shower. I promise.” 

Tokiya’s laugh is weak, and quiet, but it’s still something, and a corner of Ranmaru’s mouth would tilt up, just slightly. Ranmaru’s arms would slowly unwrap from Tokiya, and he’d push himself up to walk around to the other side of bed, closer to Tokiya. Tokiya would push himself up, and while he still seems sore, the majority of it seems to be weakness. “You need to eat first?”

“I’ll be alright waiting until after.” Tokiya would, however, reach for the water bottle before he lets Ranmaru help him up. Ranmaru would hand the bottle over, and Tokiya would finish it off. He’d push himself off of the bed, and Ranmaru would grab his arm to steady him. Ranmaru would lead him into the bathroom, and Tokiya would settle uncomfortably on the toilet seat while Ranmaru would start the shower to let it warm. Ranmaru wouldn’t hesitate to strip Tokiya- it wasn’t an unnatural thing. Tokiya would have assumed himself to be much more uncomfortable than he was, but it was likely because it was Ranmaru. Even after Tokiya’s horrific situation, Ranmaru couldn’t make him uncomfortable. 

Tokiya loved Ranmaru. If he loved him enough to willingly be involved in any way with Ranmaru’s life, it would take more than a traumatizing event to get Tokiya to not trust Ranmaru completely. 

When Tokiya’s clothes were off, Ranmaru would strip down himself, and would help Tokiya into the shower, climbing in after him. “If y’feel unsteady, lean on me. If you think you’re gonna fall, make sure you let me know, alright?”

“Alright.” Ranmaru would stand so that most of the spray was hitting his back, but he’d slowly move, so that Tokiya was getting more of the water. Ranmaru wouldn’t hesitate to help Tokiya clean himself, scrubbing at parts of Tokiya that Tokiya couldn’t reach, but also covering the places that he could. He’d move Tokiya to lean against the shower wall, and Tokiya really wouldn’t have to do much. 

When Ranmaru turns off the water, he wraps the towel around Tokiya first before bothering with his own. Ranmaru would wrap his towel around his waist and would help Tokiya dry off. 

Tokiya was normally the type to get self conscious, and he was already a fairly independent person- but he hadn’t fought Ranmaru on these sorts of things in a very long time. At the beginning of the relationship he had- embarrassed to have Ranmaru be so comfortable with doing things like undressing Tokiya, or drying him off. Ranmaru had no hesitance in doing simple things like that, whether Tokiya really needed him to or not. So Tokiya had stopped fighting him on it- especially after they had gotten married. Ranmaru was a very physical person, Tokiya would have quickly learned. 

And heaven forbid there be moments like this- when he’s not doing well. If Tokiya were to try to tell Ranmaru that he didn’t need to do this, Ranmaru would likely entirely ignore him. Even if he were to say anything, he certainly wouldn’t stop. 

Ranmaru would finish drying off Tokiya’s hair, and he’d move his hand to Tokiya’s shoulder, sliding it down to Tokiya’s bicep to squeeze his arm. 

Ranmaru was definitely a physical person. 

Tokiya found that when it was Ranmaru, he didn’t mind.

Ranmaru would dry himself off quickly, wrapping his towel around his waist and walking into the bedroom. When he comes back into the bathroom, he’s in a pair of jeans with his towel around his shoulders, but he’s carrying a full outfit for Tokiya. He’d set them down on the counter, beginning to dress Tokiya, and Tokiya would let him, helping where he could. Ranmaru would have put him in a sweatshirt and sweatpants, though he wouldn’t have given him underwear. Tokiya wouldn’t have asked why. 

Ranmaru would’ve crouched down, to put on Tokiya’s socks, and Tokiya’s hand would have reached out, to pet through Ranmaru’s hair. Ranmaru would have leaned the side of his face against Tokiya’s leg, and they would have stayed in that position for a long moment. 

Ranmaru wasn’t a soft man. He was a hardass, with more bite than bark and he wasn’t afraid to make threats and go through with them. This part of Ranmaru was a side that only Tokiya saw, and Tokiya was likely the only person who would ever see this side of him. Ranmaru didn’t mistreat Tokiya outside of the room, but he did lose the softness. Ranmaru was dominant through and through, but the aggression of his dominance was more obvious when they were in front of others. As hard as he was- he wasn’t afraid to let people know that Tokiya was _his_. 

Ranmaru would finally pull away, helping Tokiya up. Tokiya would lean into him, and Ranmaru would wrap an arm around his shoulders. Ranmaru’s face hardens and becomes careful once they’re out of the room, because they aren’t alone in the house. Ranmaru would lead Tokiya to the dining room, ordering one of the household slaves to start something. They’d nod, rushing into the kitchen. 

Ranmaru, as far as owners went, wasn’t cruel unless he needed to be. He was a very stick and carrot kind of guy, only punishing people when he felt he needed to. He’d sit Tokiya down in a chair, and he’d sit next to him. Normally Ranmaru would sit at the head of the table, but today he’s sitting next to Tokiya, closer than he normally would. 

The worker that Ranmaru had sent to the kitchen would exit, holding two plates, putting them in front of Ranmaru and Tokiya and leaving quickly. Ranmaru would finish eating before Tokiya, but would wait patiently for Tokiya to finish his own food. He’d check his phone while they ate, because Ren had come through with the information. 

Good. Ranmaru had some business with this fucker.

But that would come later. “Let’s go back to the room.” Ranmaru would mumble, and Tokiya would nod. He’d stick close to Ranmaru on the way back, as well, but when they’d get inside, Ranmaru would get him on the bed.

Ranmaru would climb on top of Tokiya, his hand moving underneath Tokiya’s shirt. 

Ranmaru has a high libido, and Tokiya was well aware. In all honesty, Tokiya’s position as his husband was a bit like a glorified sex slave- though it wasn’t the same, of course. Ranmaru didn’t keep any sex slaves in the house, because as long as Tokiya lived with him, he didn’t feel the need to have them. That did mean that Tokiya was left to pick up the absence of them- if Ranmaru wanted sex, he’d have it with Tokiya. 

Tokiya didn’t mind. Ranmaru was in the mood far more often than Tokiya was- but Ranmaru wasn’t only concerned for his own pleasure, making sure that Tokiya was taken care of, too. Ranmaru didn’t ask, but on the rare occasion that Tokiya asked Ranmaru to stop- Ranmaru would. He never forced Tokiya, but Tokiya didn’t often ask him to stop, either.

Tokiya was aware that he wasn’t the only one that Ranmaru slept with, but Ranmaru had told him that most of his other instances were breaking in slaves. It was one of the pieces that Tokiya had accepted as part of Ranmaru’s lifestyle. 

Tokiya had met Ranmaru under normal situations, and most of the time he spent with Ranmaru was alone. Tokiya didn’t want to lose Ranmaru- not that he’d have much of a chance right now, with everything that he knew. But it was much easier to turn a blind eye, to everything that Tokiya _couldn’t_ handle about Ranmaru’s life and focus on the Ranmaru that Ranmaru let Tokiya see.

Tokiya wouldn’t stop Ranmaru now, either. Ranmaru went slower than he usually would- and Tokiya was sick of sex, but he’d let Ranmaru continue, because he knew why Ranmaru was doing it. 

Ranmaru was a very physical person. This was his way of assuring himself that Tokiya was there, and Tokiya was his. 

There were certain things that Ranmaru did that made Tokiya feel better. Ranmaru wasn’t necessarily interested in foreplay, but for Tokiya’s sake there always was some. Ranmaru spent quite a bit of time preparing Tokiya, and making sure that they both finished at the same time. Ranmaru was very encouraging, through the entire act.

And Tokiya’s favorite thing was after. When Ranmaru would lie with him. Tokiya enjoyed cuddling, especially with the skin to skin contact, and today he especially appreciated it. Ranmaru would let it be silent for some time before he’d speak. 

“‘M not leaving yet, but I’ve got something I need ‘t do. When I leave, I want you to stay in the room. Don’t leave until I’m back, alright?”

“Alright.” Tokiya’s agreement is quiet, but Ranmaru trusts him when he says it. 

“Just relax. Try to get some sleep, okay? It’ll make it go by quicker.”

When Tokiya is asleep, Ranmaru would slip out of the bed, getting dressed. He’d slip his gun into the waistband of his jeans and he’d head out. 

The man was easy to find, and Ranmaru’s anger would make him easy to get to, even if it meant leaving a path of bodies in his wake. Ranmaru knew the man, but only vaguely. He wasn’t as high in the organization as Ranmaru was, which would piss Ranmaru off further. 

“You’re about to regret ever being fucking born, asshole.” Ranmaru would have brought the butt of the gun straight into the man’s nose, and would have slammed his head into the wall, knocking him out. 

When the man wakes up, he’s in a warehouse, his arms tied to the front of a stool and his legs tied to the back, stripped naked. Ranmaru grabs his hair, forcing his head up. “Welcome to your payback, fucker.” 

There were men in the room, many of them were Ranmaru’s customers, jumping at any chance that they could to get their dick wet. Tokiya had told Ranmaru the details of what he had gone through, and Ranmaru had doubled it. It really was a free for all here, and it was going to last longer than just a day. 

“If you make it outta this without bein’ torn apart, I’ll see where I’ll sell ya. You’ll probably be too fuckin’ loose to make me any money for sex, but we’ll see where we can put ya. You can give up any hope now of getting out of this.” Ranmaru puts his hand down on the man’s bare back with a slapping noise. The man has a gag, made of duct tape and his own underwear. “I really just feel like leaving, but I hear that you had a little fun with your gain.” Ranmaru scowls. “So I guess I’ve gotta repay the favor, huh? Ya don’t even really deserve a condom, but like I’m sticking my dick in something as disgusting as you without protection. But I’m gonna guess that Tokiya didn’t even get that, huh?” Ranmaru takes a condom out of his pocket. “Probably did it dry, yeah?” Ranmaru opens it, and he’d take it out, sliding his fingers along it, taking off a majority of the lubricant. He’d wipe his fingers against the man’s shoulder, and he’d wipe the condom across the man’s back, taking off some more. “Well. There’s _your_ lube. Let’s just get this over with. There’s a lotta people here that want a turn with ya.” Ranmaru unbuttons his pants, pulling his underwear down just enough to roll on the now nearly dry condom. It still wasn’t the same- but Ranmaru had no interest in catching anything. He’d line himself up at the man’s entrance, and would push in completely in one swift stroke. The man clearly hadn’t been fucked before, because he was painfully tight, but Ranmaru wouldn’t give him any time to adjust, enjoying the pained, pathetic whimpers from the man below him. Ranmaru wouldn’t even finish. He had gotten his point across, and he’d really rather go home to Tokiya. He wasn’t getting much pleasure from the act- as much as he enjoyed the man’s suffering. 

Ranmaru had to have a hand in it. The man had brought it upon himself, after all. 

Ranmaru pulls out, quickly enough that it couldn’t be considered painless, and he’d take off the condom with a look of disgust, and just throws it on the man’s back, tucking himself back in his pants. “All yours, boys.” Ranmaru begins to leave, taking only a second to stop one of his contacts. “Wherever you sell ‘im, make sure it’s not easy work.” The slightly younger man nods, and Ranmaru continues out to go home.

When Ranmaru gets back, Tokiya is in bed, reading a book. He’d look up when Ranmaru walks in, but Ranmaru looks just a bit less bothered than he has since Tokiya had come back. Ranmaru heads to Tokiya, catching him in a kiss, and Tokiya responds, closing his book to hold onto Ranmaru. 

Ranmaru is faster this time, but still takes time to prepare Tokiya. Ranmaru focuses on Tokiya’s neck, covering him in marks, three fingers deep in him as he’d color Tokiya’s pale skin. 

“Moan for me, baby.” Ranmaru’s voice is lustful, and deep. “Wanna hear you whine my name.”

Tokiya would oblige. Tokiya was usually fairly quiet- but he was more than happy to be more vocal for Ranmaru, especially when he sees Ranmaru’s face when Tokiya moans Ranmaru’s name. 

Ranmaru tiredly pulls Tokiya closer when he was done, pulling Tokiya so that he was tucked against Ranmaru’s chest. “‘M tired. Just… stay here for a bit, would you?” 

“Of course.” Tokiya promises, pressing a soft kiss against Ranmaru’s chest. Tokiya was more than happy to stay, wrapped up in Ranmaru’s embrace. He felt better, being by Ranmaru. 

Eventually Tokiya would be able to walk around the house by himself without Ranmaru getting anxious. He still spent most of his time in the bedroom, but it was still nice to walk around the house again. He’s in the kitchen, getting himself a drink when he hears numerous voices coming into the front door. Tokiya winces, and goes to make his way back to his bedroom. 

“Hey!” His attention is grabbed by one of the men. Tokiya examines the party, but Ranmaru wasn’t in them as of yet, though he was positive that they were Ranmaru’s guests. “Grab me a beer.” 

Tokiya gathers quickly that he was being mistaken for a servant. However, Tokiya didn’t want any trouble, so he’d have just made his way into the dining room, to catch a servant and pass on the request. The girl would have begun to take on the request as Tokiya heads back, but his arm is grabbed, tightly and painfully. “Thought I told you to do something. You think your master would just let you pass it off to someone else?” The man seems angry. 

“I’m not-” 

Tokiya is cut off when he is striked. The slap was hard enough to almost make his head spin. “You don’t fucking talk back to me.”

Tokiya hears a click of the tongue, and he’d look over, and he’d see Ren, the man that had bought him. “I’d be careful if I were you. I’m sure Ranmaru wouldn’t take kindly to you manhandling-” Ren doesn’t get through his sentence before Ranmaru comes into the door, and his expression turns livid in an instant. 

He’d walk forward, ripping the man’s hand off of Tokiya’s arm. “And just what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Ranmaru pushes the man back, almost knocking him over. “Toki, get upstairs.” 

Tokiya wouldn’t need to be told twice. He goes into the bedroom, closing and locking the door. Ranmaru had the key. Tokiya wasn’t concerned about locking him out. He was much more concerned about someone that wasn’t Ranmaru trying to get into the bedroom. 

Downstairs, Ranmaru had already decked the man. 

“What the hell?” The man is holding his bleeding mouth, but Ranmaru’s face is cold. 

“That’s his partner.” Ren says quietly. Ranmaru was clearly in no mood for explanations. 

“What’d you do to him?” Ranmaru’s voice is cold. The man was on the ground, and Ranmaru sets the toe of his boot on the man’s neck, though he’s not pressing down hard enough to keep the man from speaking. 

“I just grabbed him, I swear.” The man looks scared. 

“That right? Stay here. If I find that you fuckin’ moved from this spot, you’re gonna fuckin’ regret it, ya hear me?” 

The man is trembling. Ranmaru looks at Ren. “No one leaves.” 

Ren nods. “Understood.”

Ranmaru goes upstairs. He’d try the door handle, and he’s pleased to find that it’s locked. He’d unlock it, stepping inside. “Good job.” He’d mutter. He’s still angry, but it wasn’t at Tokiya. Tokiya is sitting on the bed, and he’d have looked up when Ranmaru had entered. 

Ranmaru walks closer, and there’s a very, very dangerous look in his eyes when he looks at Tokiya, walking forward and brushing his thumb over the forming bruise on Tokiya’s cheek. 

“Liar.” Ranmaru mumbles to himself, but when a look of fear crosses Tokiya’s face, Ranmaru leans forward to press a chaste kiss against his forehead. “That’s nothin’ you need ‘ta worry about. I’m gonna take care of everything. Just gotta check with you. He grabbed you and he hit you, right? Anythin’ else?”

“That was all.” Tokiya quietly affirms. 

“Then I’ll be back in a bit, alright? You just settle down in here.”

When Ranmaru gets back down, he’s even angrier to see that Ren’s holding the man back. 

“First ya fuckin’ lie to me, and then you try to run.” Ranmaru grabs him by the hair, pulling him back, and kicking his feet out from underneath him, causing the man to cry out in pain. “Really pisses me off when someone fucks with my husband. Not that ya had any right to come in here and discipline any ‘a my actual slaves, anyways.”

“What are you going to do?”

“You’ve got a kid right? She’s sure gonna miss her fucking dad, yeah?”

“Please don’t hurt her! She’s just a kid.” The man seems desperate. 

“Yeah? How’s she any different from all ‘a the little girls you’ve taken? All the ones you’ve sold? You’re lucky even I’ve got some morals. But your wife? Well, if you ain’t gonna respect my guy, why should I bother respectin’ your girl?”

“I’m sorry! Please forgive me!” The man breaks, sobbing. 

“I don’t make it a habit ‘t go after innocent people. That’s not you. But ‘m not above using them if you fuck around with me. So you’re gonna listen and play nice with whatever I make you do, or they’re gonna pay for it."

The man goes silent. He doesn’t want to know what Ranmaru’s going to do, but his family had already been threatened. 

“Go grab a collar.” Ranmaru demands, looking at Ren. Ren leaves wordlessly. Ranmaru had a room in his house that he used primarily to break in slaves, and there were plenty of tools to help him. Ranmaru turns his focus back on the man. “Strip. Down to your underwear.” 

The man hesitates, but a sharp look from Ranmaru gets him moving. Ranmaru grabs the clothes, clicking his tongue to get the attention of a servant. He’d throw the clothes at him. “Trash those.”

Ren returns with the collar, and Ranmaru just nods at the man. Ren affixes the collar, and Ranmaru gives him a cold look. “Here’s how it’s gonna go. You’re gonna be working round the house. That’s your uniform. You’re not to go anywhere near Tokiya- the guy you fuckin’ manhandled, and if you leave, it’s gonna be you and your family, and you’re sure as shit not gonna get away again. You run, I’ll find you, and I’ll sell the whole lot of ya. Make ya real cheap, too. ‘M sure ya won’t like where you’ll end up. You understand?”

The man nods, scared. 

“Good. You break any rules, you’ll have hell ‘t pay. You need something to do, you ask anyone walking around. You’re lower ‘n them. You’re the fuckin’ lowest ranking one here right now. Now get the fuck outta my face.” 

The man would get up, almost slipping on his way to his feet, to get away from Ranmaru. 

“Let’s hurry up with this shit.” Ranmaru grumbles.

“You’re not better than me.” The man’s voice is defiant. He’s spitting it out. “He doesn’t treat you like a _husband_. You’re just some fuckin’ high level sex slave.” This was the same man Ranmaru had punished- and he had broken his rule to target Tokiya because he knew that Tokiya wasn’t going to tell on him. Not if he made Tokiya feel like shit. “Aren’t you, princess? That’s all that I’d bet Ranmaru sees you as, too. His little bitch.” 

Tokiya leaves. The man wouldn’t dare follow him, but he wouldn’t need to. He had gotten the point across. 

Tokiya starts acting strange, lost in his thoughts. Maybe the man was right. 

Princess.

Tokiya guesses that is a bit how it felt. It certainly wasn’t that Tokiya minded Ranmaru doting on him- but Ranmaru didn’t have any sex slaves. Was it because that’s what Tokiya was? A glorified sex slave?

“What?” Ranmaru looks at Tokiya with narrowed eyes. 

“What am I to you, Ran?” Tokiya’s voice is so quiet. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Do you think of me as a type of sex slave?” Tokiya’s voice has become barely audible. 

Ranmaru’s face darkens. “Where did ya get that from?” When Tokiya doesn’t answer, Ranmaru continues, his voice flat. “Is that what you think?”

“I don’t know. I… maybe.” 

“Yeah? Give me your ring.” Tokiya swallows, but he’d dutifully slide the ring off of his finger, giving it to Ranmaru. Ranmaru pockets it. “‘S that what you want? For me to look at you like you’re nothin’ more than a sex slave?” 

Tokiya’s jaw sets. His stubbornness truly did show itself at the worst of times. “If that’s how you see me, why treat me any differently?” 

“Follow me.” Tokiya gets off of the bed. He’s tense, and there are tears burning his eyes, but he’s not going to back down. He wouldn’t back down, even when Ranmaru leads Tokiya into the room that Tokiya knew he used to break slaves. “Get undressed.” 

Tokiya does. He’s fallen completely silent as he follows Ranmaru’s orders. 

“On the bed.” Tokiya moves, but he can’t look at Ranmaru as he’s following his orders. Ranmaru grabs something from a drawer, and he’d push Tokiya down on the bed, grabbing his arms and pulling them over his head. He’d handcuff Tokiya’s wrists together. Ranmaru lowers his own jeans and underwear, but not completely. He’d climb on the bed, his face dark, and he’d hold his hand over Tokiya’s mouth. 

“Spit.” 

Tokiya couldn’t. The tears burning his eyes are just a bit more obvious. “I can’t.” Tokiya’s voice breaks a bit, muffled by Ranmaru’s hand. Obviously he was _capable_ , but even with this being Ranmaru, he couldn’t bring himself to spit in Ranmaru’s hand. 

Tokiya is surprised that Ranmaru relents at all- or rather, surprised to be given an alternative. Ranmaru presses four fingers to Tokiya’s mouth. “Ya better do something, unless you want it dry.” 

Tokiya sucks on Ranmaru’s fingers. He’d do his best to do it quickly, which is good because Ranmaru wouldn’t spend long on it. Ranmaru starts with three fingers, for the pure purpose to open Tokiya up. Tokiya isn’t looking at Ranmaru, his lips pressed together. It wasn’t comfortable at all- it didn’t quite _hurt_ , but it was unpleasant. 

He hears Ranmaru spit in his own hand, and Ranmaru tugs on himself a few times. Tokiya had never used spit for lube. 

If he weren’t trying so hard to keep himself together, Tokiya would realize that if Ranmaru were going _all_ of the way, he wouldn’t have used anything. He wouldn’t have used fingers at all, either. He would have been punished, for not listening to Ranmaru. 

Ranmaru presses against Tokiya. “If you want me to stop, y’need to tell me to stop.” 

“If this is what you want me to do, I’ll do it.” Tokiya says quietly. Clearly, his answer wasn’t what Ranmaru was looking for, because Ranmaru pushes in, all the way, in one smooth movement. Tokiya whimpers, but it’s quiet. 

This didn’t hurt either, it was just _uncomfortable_. 

“Look at me.” Ranmaru demands. Tokiya does, but it’s not easy. “Is this really what you want?” Ranmaru pushes further into Tokiya. Ranmaru knew exactly where all of Tokiya’s spots were, and he was careful to not hit one of them. “To take my cock like a slut? For me to pass you around to any guy that wants a piece of what’s left? I never took you as a whore, Tokiya.” 

That’s what would have finally broken Tokiya, and he sobs, trying to look away. Ranmaru reachs out, catching his chin, with the hand that wasn’t raising Tokiya’s leg, to get a deeper hit. 

“Look at me.” Ranmaru’s voice is cold. “Is this really what you want, Tokiya?”

Tokiya doesn’t answer. Ranmaru pulls out. He hasn’t finished. He hasn’t touched Tokiya at all, either. 

Ranmaru steps off the bed, and he’d tuck himself back in his pants, and he’d leave the room. Of course Ranmaru wouldn’t stay- but it hurts Tokiya. 

Tokiya understands. 

Tokiya isn’t actually sure that he _can_ do this. To have Ranmaru degrade him had ripped him apart. 

Tokiya is in there for a long time, crying. He knew that Ranmaru had a meeting today. That he had people coming over. He hadn’t expected the door to open and for one of the men to walk in. 

Ranmaru wouldn’t have really sent anyone in, would he? 

Maybe he was really listening to Tokiya. Tokiya would try to move, backing onto the bed. He thinks he’s shaking, and his chest is moving with his shallow breaths. 

The man smirks, running his hand up Tokiya’s bare calf. “Did Ranmaru get a new toy? Wonder if he’d mind if I helped break you in.” 

This wasn’t a man from the same meeting. He didn’t know who Tokiya was. 

Tokiya hopes he doesn’t know who Tokiya was. But it did sound like Ranmaru hadn’t sent him in. 

“Ran?” Tokiya sobs out desperately. “I’m sorry. I don’t- I take it back, I’m sorry, please.” 

Tokiya had planned to beg Ranmaru to take it back. 

He had plenty of time to think, alone in the room. He had come to some important conclusions. 

Ranmaru’s boots could be heard down the hallway, but when he sees the open door, it’s a bit quicker, and his face is careful. 

“Alright. Ya leave now, we won’t have an issue.” Ranmaru’s voice is flat, and he’d grab the guy's arm, to pull him back. 

“Why have him in this room if I can’t even have some fun?” The man grumbles, but he’d shut up and retreat when Ranmaru gives him a look. Ranmaru shuts the door, and he’d turn to Tokiya. 

“...” Ranmaru watches Tokiya’s tear stained face closely. “‘M not gonna send him back in, even if you tell me you were lyin’ to me. I didn’t send him in the first place.” Ranmaru walks closer. “But I’m not gonna let you go unless you can look me in the eyes and tell me that you weren’t just sayin’ that to get my help.”

“I wasn’t.” Tokiya’s voice breaks. He looks at Ranmaru’s face. “I mean it. I really want to take what I said back.” 

“Tell me why. Why you _finally_ got to this conclusion.” Ranmaru leans forward, even as he says it, to take off Tokiya’s restraints.

“I’m sorry. You don’t... “ Tokiya’s voice falls, but it is honest. “I shouldn’t have suggested that you view me as a slave. You’ve… you’ve never treated me like that before. I don’t… I couldn’t handle it.” Tokiya wipes at his eyes. “I can’t handle the degradation, or the lack of affection- I… I don’t even care about not finishing, or being handled roughly I just… I like it when you care for me. I’m sorry that I was doubting you.” 

Ranmaru sits down on the bed, and he’d pull Tokiya closer to him. “Why’d you bring this up in the first place?” 

“One of the servants was suggesting it might be the case.” Tokiya admits. “I guess I let myself believe it. It’s… far easier to believe negative things. And you do care for me well- I just… you’re so unlike how you present yourself when you’re with me. I suppose I feel that I don’t give you enough to be treated the way that you treat me.” Tokiya’s face goes a bit red. “The servant had called me princess, too.”

Ranmaru clicks his tongue. “Toki.” His voice is disapproving, though there is some anger. “I treat you the way I do because I wanna. I like knowin’ that I’m supportin’ you enough that you don’t have ‘ta do anything. ‘Sides, you give me enough, anyways. ‘N the whole princess thing? Who cares? Obviously you don’t want me goin’ harder on you. So if you aren’t unhappy, don’t complain about it. If I didn’t wanna do this, I wouldn’t.” Ranmaru reaches into his pocket, taking out Tokiya’s ring. He’d slip it back on Tokiya’s finger. “And you’re gonna tell me who the fuck said all this shit to you, too. But first.” Ranmaru knocks Tokiya back onto the bed, kissing him. Ranmaru leans up, to begin to strip himself down. 

“Don’t you have company?” Tokiya asks, but it’s a half hearted question. He wanted this as much as Ranmaru seemed to. 

“You’re right.” Ranmaru gets up to lock the door. “Thanks for the reminder. Now-”

Ranmaru returns to Tokiya. 

Ranmaru didn’t need to tell Tokiya that he didn’t like treating Tokiya the way he had. It _had_ done its purpose, of getting Tokiya to see Ranmaru’s point, but he was about as happy to degrade Tokiya as Tokiya was to be degraded. 

Ranmaru takes his time. He’d have marked Tokiya up, just as many pale red marks on his skin as unmarked area. Ranmaru properly lubricates both of them, taking a long time on prepping Tokiya, and encouraging him the entire way through it. 

After they had both finished, coming at the same time, Ranmaru lays down next to Tokiya, pulling him closer. He’d have pressed a tired kiss against the side of Tokiya’s head. 

“No more of this shit, okay?” Ranmaru mumbles. “I love you. Wouldn’t ‘a married you if I didn’t. Just let me take care ‘a ya without you questioning my motives. I’m treating ya just how I think you should be treated.” 

Tokiya doesn’t respond, but he doesn’t need to. He’d have pressed his forehead against Ranmaru’s chest, and Ranmaru’s arms tighten around him. 

Tokiya falls asleep in Ranmaru’s embrace, though he wakes up, next to Ranmaru, in his own bed. 

Ranmaru looks half asleep, but he gives Tokiya a teasing smile. “Morning, princess.”

Tokiya groans, playfully swatting Ranmaru’s chest, but Ranmaru laughs, turning himself over to hover over Tokiya, kissing him. Tokiya’s voice would be a grumble. “Well. I guess if it’s _you_ saying it- I can let you get away with it. Just this once.”


End file.
